Special Because
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: A lonely night for Lois Lane takes a surprising turn when there is a knock at her door. Who could it be?


Special Because

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Clark/Lois

Episodes/Spoilers: Mentions of Bride and maybe Infamous but nothing major.

Summary: A lonely night for Lois Lane takes a surprising turn when there is a knock at her door. Who could it be?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story!

* * *

The room was dark except for the light of a lamp coming in from the adjacent room that gave it an ethereal glow that would have soothed her on any other occasion. Lois moved the tea pot from the island in the middle of her kitchen to the stove and lit one of the burners.

She needed this to appease the tension in her body after having such a hard night and Lois leaned against the counter as she waited for it warm up. Looking around her brand new apartment she felt nothing but proud and accomplished. She loved the apartment.

It was a two bedroom in the heart of Metropolis with a small balcony that allowed someone to look out across the lights of the city. That had actually become one of her favorite past times. After bouncing around for most of her life, this was her first real home that she had made for herself all by herself.

Her life was shaping up to be something more than she had ever really thought it would be and Lois loved every minute of it.

Well for the most part anyway.

There was one part of her life that was definitely causing her some confusion and heartache if she were being completely honest. And it could all be summed up in two words.

Clark Kent.

When she had first started to notice Clark in a different way than she usually did it was surprising to say the least. Lois could not really pinpoint when the different feelings for him had started but she had really noticed them when he had joined the Daily Planet team and was stationed right in front of her, literally.

Maybe it was his attitude about getting a real job and facing the real world but he was dressing and acting like 'Clark Kent the Man' and Lois really liked it.

She liked it a lot.

Every day when Clark would walk into the bullpen with a coffee (which she would steal) and that smile on his face, there was just something that was undeniably sexy about him.

Lois jumped a foot in the air when the whistle to her teapot sounded through her apartment to let her know that her tea was ready to drink.

She placed a hand on her chest and heaved in a breath to calm down. After she felt her pulse return to normal she then moved toward a cupboard to get a mug for herself and poured it to the brim full of the hot liquid before placing the pot back down and moving toward the living room.

Lois sat down in the middle of her couch and propped her legs up on the coffee table in front of it before taking a sip. She tried to let the aroma clear her mind of all her stress and not think about _him_.

No, she would not think about him or about the fact that the whole thing was entirely his fault because if he was not so sweet or had such baby blue eyes Lois would most certainly not be where she was right now.

Lois closed her eyes and as hard as she fought it, got lost in her thoughts about him and them.

Things between them had been building up to a point where neither were able to ignore their connection any longer. Maybe that had always been the way it was going to happen between them… it just came to a head.

Ironically it took place at her cousin's wedding; well it almost took place at the wedding but almost is the key word there.

That one moment and the events afterward had started a trend between them. It had been a rocky and bumpy road ever since. They had moments left and right like they always had but with each one they got braver and bolder. All of that would lead up to one of them stepping forward and making _the_ move.

So they would make tentative plans and secretly both would do their best to make sure they showed up with time to spare. Unfortunately life would always throw something their way and those tentative plans would be broken leaving either Clark or Lois or both hurt and unsure.

Then there would be a time when they went back to being professional and polite, just friends.

It would start all over again from there.

The interesting thing about their, cycle as one could call it is that nothing ever really happened between them. Sure there was the potential to be more than friends but neither of them had taken that last step and crossed the line that once crossed, could never be undone.

But along the way Lois had become painfully aware of one thing and it was that her feelings weren't going to go away. She really did not want them to go away, actually. The way Lois felt about Clark was something she had never had before and it was something she was not willing to let go of.

She opened her eyes again and looked down into her mug.

But there were times, like tonight, where Lois was not really sure if this whole thing with Clark was really such a good idea because as good as it could feel at times, the lows were that much lower too.

Tonight they had been having dinner at the farm. Clark, Jimmy, Ollie, and she had all been having a nice meal and enjoying each other's' company when there was a knock at the door.

And who was it but none other than Smallville's princess Lana Lang. That woman must instinctively know when Clark is doing just fine on his own because that always seems to be the moment she chooses to show up and throw a wrench in his plans somehow.

But unlike the last time Lana Lang appeared, Lois did not wait for Clark to fall back into her arms and make like things were just dandy. She politely said her goodbyes to everyone and made some excuse about having some work to do then got the heck out of there.

That is how she wound up in this spot on the couch contemplating her friendship and possible relationship with Clark. Even though she really couldn't call what they had a relationship Lois could not think of any other word to define it.

Lois ran a finger around the rim of her mug and sighed. Maybe it would just be best to end it all now. Get over Clark Kent and never look back.

Yeah that was the way to go.

Lois nodded to herself, "Get over it."

It was just easier said than done.

At that moment there was a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well past midnight so it made her wonder who was visiting her.

"Coming," Lois called as she set down her tea on the coffee table and got up off the couch and headed for the door.

Once there she looked through the peephole and sighed when she saw who it was.

Lois leaned back but made no move to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you Lois." Clark replied from the other side of the door and even through the muffled wood, his voice still made her heart race. That was her farmboy for ya.

No. He was not _her _farmboy.

"Why?" Lois asked as she reached for the latch and undid the lock. She opened the door to see him standing there in a dark coat with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking nothing short of incredibly sexy. Gosh she hated it when he did that.

"Because I want to," Clark replied sheepishly. "Don't you think that we should talk?"

Lois opened the door even wider so to invite him inside. When he was standing in the middle of the room by her couch just staring at her Lois took a moment to close the door and close her eyes to collect herself for the conversation ahead. She shook off any of her earlier thoughts and tried to prepare.

She turned back to Clark and smiled. "What do you want to talk about Clark?"

"Lana."

Lois waved her hands in front of her and interrupted him before he could even get started.

"Wait it will be more fun if I guess what you have to say… you and she are announcing your engagement, right?"

"Lois." Clark said warningly.

"No? Well… you two are moving back in together and _then_ you will start working on the matching Volvo's and the two kids."

"No Lois, you are way wrong." Clark said and moved toward but once again Lois waved him off.

"Look I was only joking but whatever you think we need to talk about can I just say that we don't," She said as she moved toward him but then went to sit back on the couch and looked at him.

He watched her every movement then hung his head a little. She thought that he was going to say something very dramatic and sad about his life, basically get very mopey like he did every time the subject of Lana Lang came up.

To her surprise Clark looked up again and squared his shoulders as if he were heading in to battle or something, maybe he was. Their arguments could get heated from time to time.

Clark moved to stand in front of her and stared deeply into her eyes with determination.

"Lana and I are not going to get back together."

"Oh yeah, because this time is so different than the time she married Lex Luthor or the time that she, you know, died? Why should I believe you?"

"Okay you are right in the past when Lana came walking back into my life she and I would fall back into our same old pattern but this time _is_ different."

"And what makes it so different?" Lois challenged as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You," His answer was so simple and sincere that it almost made her swell with hope.

Almost.

"What makes me so special?"

Clark sat down on the coffee table and smiled. His eyes sparkled with that particular smile and if she were standing Lois had a feeling her knees would have gone weak.

"You're special because… when I am around you I am and always have been the best version of myself."

Lois looked down at her lap and tried her hardest not to let his words affect her. She tried so hard to not let a smile come over her lips because she was determined to not let Clark get to her again. It always seemed to end with hurt feelings and she had had enough of that.

Apparently, Clark had another plan because he just continued on without asking for her attention.

"And that is not because I am trying to be someone I'm not to impress you. It is because you have always put me at ease and made me feel comfortable and okay about just being me," Clark sighed, "Despite the fact that we may not know everything about each other you know me the best out of everyone... the real me. So really I should thank you for that because… you're the only person I have ever had that with."

Lois moved her eyes slowly up to his and saw the most serene look there that it made it harder and harder to remember why she was even upset to begin with.

It was another amazing quality of his to just make her feel better with barely trying to.

Since she had gotten home Lois had wanted something to calm her nerves and Clark did just that.

"Like I said Smallville one save at a time." Lois quipped.

Clark chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah you're right. But I think it is time we really talked about us."

Lois raised an eyebrow at him slightly mad again that he ruined what could have been a nice moment with the subject of them, the ever more complicated subject of them.

"'Us'? Clark there is no us. We would have to have had a date… you know going out to a fancy restaurant and having some very overpriced fancy meal with stimulating conversation and then maybe even some dancing and a kiss goodnight. When have we ever done anything that even resembles that?"

Clark leaned his hands on his knees and looked down awkwardly. He coughed a few times before meeting her eyes. "Well never—"

"See so there is no us to talk about." Lois challenged and made a move to stand up. But Clark stopped her by grabbing both of her hands and pulling her back down to his level.

Lois sat back down on the edge of the couch with her hands firmly clasped in his and the warmth emanating from him made her shiver but she tried to keep her head clear.

Lois needed to stay objective. She shook her hair out of her face and sighed.

"What do you want?" Lois asked exasperated.

Clark's blue-green eyes moved from her eyes down to her lips and he let out a shaky breath before meeting her eyes again. That was the moment that any other thoughts flew out of her mind as she became enraptured by the look on his beautiful face.

She was completely caught up in the way his hair brushed his forehead, the slight hint of red on his cheeks, and the trembling of his lips.

"I want to kiss you." He whispered causing his hot breath to hit her neck, and a shiver ran down her spine.

Lois eyes widened a little at his blunt response but it was quickly replaced by the thrilling pleasure as Clark moved in slowly.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she awaited something she had wanted for so long that was finally about to happen. She watched his every movement as Clark leaned in and completely erased any distance that was between them and kissed her softly. It was just a light touch of lips upon lips. It was the culmination of everything that had ever happened between them and they had known deep down that this was always where they had been headed.

Lois moved her hands toward his body and tugged on his shirt to bring him in tighter to her and he willingly obliged. Their legs entangled as Clark pushed her back onto the couch and covered her body with his. The kiss heated up as Lois moved one hand underneath his t-shirt and felt the rock hard muscles of his stomach. He let out a small moan in appreciation and he moved one hand behind her back.

Clark pushed his tongue inside her mouth and Lois met it in a frenzy as they both got their first real taste of one another.

She threw one arm around his neck to pull him in closer and made sure that any space that had been between was no longer there. His hand moved in small erratic patterns against her back and sent waves of warmth throughout her entire body as Lois tried to get more and more of him in any way that she could. Lois divested Clark's jacket on the floor behind them as she felt his fingers move through her hair and gripped the back of her head as their tongues continued in a fight for dominance.

Lois had a feeling that Clark had been waiting just as long for this as she had been and now that it was here… it was crazier than either had imagined.

But in a good way… a _really_ good way.

Eventually Lois felt the need to breathe take over her and reluctantly tore her mouth from Clark's and moved her cheek to rest against his as they both tried to calm down. Her breath was labored but she thought that it was well worth it.

"So I guess this means there is an 'us' we need to talk about." Lois whispered into his ear and smiled as she nuzzled his cheek a little with her own.

Clark moved his head back to look into her face and she raised any eyebrow at him in a flirtatious manner as they stared at each other.

He shook his head.

"What there isn't an 'us' to talk about?" Lois questioned. "Because after that I sure as heck think-"

"There is an 'us' to talk about, for sure." Clark said. "But we can talk later."

"Okay." Lois agreed before they both moved in for another heated kiss.

The conversation that they would have could definitely be pushed off until a later time because at that very moment Lois was where she had been dreaming about every night for the last year. In Clark's arms and there was nothing that could spoil that for them.

Nothing.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
